dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
High School's A Bitch
Plot On her first day of high school, Redianna's only hope is to find dick. Yeah, that's it. Characters *Redianna *Violet *Lydia Tourettes *Sow-son *Bratley Supporting Characters *Teacher *Lunch Lady *Alexander -dude Redianna has sex with- Author's Note Well hello everyone I'm back. Any wouldn't ya know after one year of working on Bitch Figures I finally made some progress. So yes, I will be posting more episodes to come. And please tell me if I make a mistake somewhere. I'm very confused with the whole set up of wiki. Anyways I hope you enjoy. I know it's not the best but it's my first episode Transcript Redianna: There it is, HIGH SCHOOL! Violet: All I see is hell. Redianna: Come on! Don't be such a bitch! Violet: Why are so even excited. Out of all the places on the earth why are you excited to go to school? Redianna: Are you fucking blind?! This place is crawling with dick! Violet: This place is complete bullshit! It'll be no different from middle school Redianna: Fuck you then. *''Lydia Tourettes appears out of nowhere*'' LT: Well hellooooooo BITCHESSS!! *''Redianna and Violet stare at LT's well endowed chest*'' Violet: Hey Lydia Tourettes- Redianna: Where the fuck did you get those things? LT: Well, I guess you you could say I grew A HUGE FUCKING RACK over the summer! Redianna: Sick! I'm jealous. LT: Say, you ASSHOLES ready to go to HELL? *giggles* Redianna: You bet! Ready to get fucked! Violet: You're an idiot. -In class- Teacher: Now class, this may be the first day, but we are not slaking off! Redianna: Fuuuuu, why didn't anyone tell me school would be boring as fuck? Violet: It's school what do you expect? Redianna: I thought school was for fucking! Teacher: Excuse me young lady, watch your language! Redianna: Who you calling young lady!? Imma grown woman! Teacher: *sighs* Can anyone answer this problem for me? *''LT raises her hand*'' Teacher: Yes, Lydia Tourettes! LT: Well if you carry the 5 over the 3 you get SHIT! Teacher: Excuse me? LT: I apoligize. What I meant to say was YOU GET A GIANT BALLSACK!! Teachers: Do you need to go to the office? LT: YOU COCKSUCKING BITCH, I'LL FUCK YOU WITH MY ASS UP YOUR ASS WITH DONKEY SHIT YOU DICK! Teacher: That's it, office! LT: But... Teacher: OFFICE! LT: FUUUUCK! -LT leaves- Violet: That was the most entertaining thing I've seen all day. Redianna: This place sucks! Imma go fight some dragons and shit! Violet: Sit down. Can you just be decent for once in your life? Redianna: Yeah nah thanks! -At Lunch- Sow-son: *''at lunch line''* Where's amy sushi? Lunch Lady: We don't have sushi. Sow-son: You racist assholes! *''Pulls out katana killing lunch lady for no reason what so ever*'' Redianna: Where the hell are all the men? Violet: There's some dudes over there -points to a group of dudes playing cards- Redianna: Nope *''Bratley walks up to Redianna and Violet's table*'' Bratley: Hey chicks, have you've seen all the guys I've been picking up today like dudes have been all over me today! Redianna: Where the hell are finding the D?! Bratley: That's so easy when you're hot as me. I mean like, have you seen me? Redianna: *To Violet* Can I? Violet: Do it *Redianna shoots Bratley* Redianna: FUUUUUUUCK! I MUST FIND DICK! -Suddenly a male purple stick figure enters- Redianna: HE'S PERFECT! *Grabs the dude and takes of with him* Violet: Well that was convienent! -1 hour later- *''Redianna walks up to Violet satisfied and drunk apparently*'' Violet: So how did it go? Redianna: Let's just say I kinda raped him. Violet: Why am I not surprised? Redianna: I...dunnn knowwww *falls passing out* -I'm leaving it there cuz why the hell not!- What do you think about this episode? Bad (1/5) Not impressive (2/5) Ok (3/5) Cool (4/5) AWESOME! (5/5)